What A Crazy Journey We're On!
by Kristenschaalisahorse
Summary: In which Logan and Louise switch bodies. Older Louigan.
1. Chapter 1

_This will be co-written with my amazing friend Louigan, who had the original story idea in the first place. _

It was so far a regular Thursday evening. Logan and Louise went between work and school every day except Friday, and tonight decided that they should celebrate the weekend coming. Louise's idea of seeing the new zombie movie had won over Logan's idea of pizza and video games, so off they were to the theater. The only thing that was troubling was the storm, which had began in the early hours of the day, and had not let up, even now.

"I'm just saying, you have to be careful about driving out in the rain." Logan said, squinting out thr front window to try to see ahead of him. The windshield wipers were going at the max, but the rain still clogged up the view.

"It's fine, Logan. You're a safe driver, and we haven't had an accident yet." she said.

Just then, thunder clapped in the distance, and the rain seemed to fall even harder. Logan sighed.

"It just seems too unsafe. I'm stopping at the next place to turn around."

"You're being silly. It's just a little rain, what's the worse that can happen?"

The light finally turned green ahead, and Logan started to drive forward, as did the car at the opposite light. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye and immediately stopped the car, throwing his arm in front of Louise. Before she could ask, they heard the loud mix of car and truck horn, and then the loud crash and tinkle of glass as the two vehicles collided.

Neither of them spoke right away, as they sat in their little car and saw the wreckage ahead of them, and as the rain continued to pound on their windshield.

Logan found his voice first, small and terrified. "Are-are you okay?"

She swallowed, and quietly muttered, "Yes."

Almost right away they saw a person come out of the less-damaged car, rubbing his head and neck. He was stumbling over to the car, and shined a pocket flashlight in the window.

"Oh, God, I hope they're okay." Louise whispered.

The guy with the flashligth pretty much hinted to what Logan suspected, the other person had not made it. He dropped the flashlight and whipped out a cell phone, and Logan and Louise both knew who they were calling.

As he hung up the phone and hung his head, another clap of thunder sounded, and the sky momentarily lit up right over the scene ahead.

The police and an ambulance appeared quickly, and the road was now blocked. Two or three other cars had stopped behind Logan and Louise, and the other spectators saw the accident ahead.

"I dont even know what to think right now." Louise said in a small voice. "That- Logan, that could have been us."

Logan shivered, and let out a shaky sigh.

"An officer is coming to the car." she observed quietly.

"He's coming to check on everyone else."

The officer tapped the window, and Logan rolled it down. He felt the raindrops slapping his face coldly as the officer leaned in.

"You guys alright?" he asked, shining a flashlight in on them.

"Fine. A little shaken up, but fine." Louise answered.

"Good. You guys hungry? There's a Chinese restraunt right there." he said, pointing. "We're gonna be a while here."

"Yeah, we will. Thanks, officer."

"Be safe."

He walked away and Logan shut the window. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned the car off, and Louise looked like she was gonna protest, but instead, did the same. They stepped out into the rain, where others were doing the same, all trying to avoid looking at the accident ahead.

They were already soaked to the bone by the time they got to the restraunt, having forgot the umbrella in the trunk. Luckily it was warm and welcoming inside.

"Are you hungry? It would probably be best we ate." Logan said, taking her hand. She squeezed it and nodded. Logan couldn't tell if it was just because of the rain, or the circumstances, but it looked like she might have been crying.


	2. Chapter 2

The two were instantly greeted by a slim young Chinese woman.

"Welcome to House of Chang, you two certainly were outside I see!"

Louise mumbled "yeah," obviously not as happy as this woman.

"Uh, how about I get you a table?" the waitress said, leading them to a rounded table nearby and setting menus on it before whooshing off to the kitchen. Before the couple followed, Logan squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head.

Sitting down, Logan and Louise set aside their wet coats, trying to dry off.

"Hey, um, Louise?" Logan looked at his girlfriend.

The girl in the pink bunny hat looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Louise nodded. The two of them had only become a couple fairly recently, maybe about a month or two ago. While they still knew a lot about each other, there were many times they felt slightly awkward around one another. In a sense, they didn't understand each other. Yet.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if _I_ had driven, Logan." Louise spoke up after moments of silence.

"Are you joking? You're a terrible driver. _I_ have a license anyway, what do you have? A permit?" Logan scoffed.

"So? Whatever. I'm only a terrible driver because Tina tried teaching me and it was just a nightmare. I swear to God, you have no idea how easy your life is compared to mine. You're so friggin' rich."

"Excuse me? Just because I have a wealthier family than yours doesn't mean I don't have the same problems you do! I've worked at your dad's joint for like two years now, it's tame compared to some of the shit my parents make me go through. Have you even _been_ to a formal dinner party?"

"Logan, oh my God. You don't know _anything_ about me, honestly. I like you and all but holy crap. I bet you wouldn't last a single day in my shoes."

A feminine voice piped up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping you could order now? I have other tables waiting, so…"

After they ordered their food, the waitress watched the two from the kitchen, leaning her shoulder on the doorframe.

"I'm just saying, I would _gladly_ switch places with you for a day just to prove to you how much easier your life is," Logan snapped. Louise rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Can it, rich boy."

"I'm not rich!"

"You so are. I mean you're not your-own-personal-butler-rich, but rich as in you could get anything you wanted. _I_ wish we could be each other just so I can prove _I am_ as always, _right,_ in that my life sucks more than yours," Louise growled, getting irritated.

The waitress smiled from where she was standing and turned around into the kitchen. One of her male coworkers noticed the look on her face.

"Oh, no. Ming, what are you doing? Ming!" He ran up behind her to catch up and stop the woman.

"They both agreed to switch places, so I'm just going to do them a favor," Ming smirked.

"Ming, don't!"

"Too late!"

* * *

Louise and Logan glared at each other from their seats in silence after eating, annoyed at one another.

It was a long while until the two decided to leave. Before they were out the door, Ming stopped them.

"Wait! You forgot your fortune cookies!" She thrust a plate with only two of them. The two shrugged and took one each.

Ming smiled and waved before walking away. "Have a great night!"

Cracking open the fortune cookie, Louise pulled out the slip of paper. _**A journey soon begins, it's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back**_.

Logan opened his. "Huh, weird. I got the same one."

"Whatever," Louise scoffed. She was about to crush both the cookie and its fortune, when the lightning outside struck rather loudly and the thunder caused the ground to rumble, almost at earthquake like levels. Logan quickly grabbed Louise and held her tight, trying to keep his balance.

After the world around them came back to being still, Logan let go of Louise.

"What the hell was that?" Louise asked.

"I don't know, but let's get outta here and go home," Logan said.

"You crashed the car, Mr. _My-Life-Is-So-Easy, _remember?"

Logan sighed and the two of them made their way back to the scene of the accident.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still raining outside, but by now the road had been cleared and they could turn around and go home. Except for the fact that now the car wasn't cooperating and wouldn't start.

"Perfect. Just perfect. I knew we should of just stayed home." Logan said, pounding his fist on the dashboard of the car.

"You were as excited as I was about going out to see this movie, so dont pull that."

"I was excited about it when I was dry and our car was working!"

Louise scoffed. "Whatever, we can just take the bus home from here."

"You mean that bus?"

Logan pointed to the nearby bus station where a bus was just pulling away.

"Well I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas." Louise said, crossing her arms.

"I could call my butler and have him pick us up."

Louise made a face and turned to punch Logan. He caught her before she could actually hit him, and sighed.

"Come on, I'm sorry. Lets just call the mechanic and then walk from there."

She nodded, defeated. "Fine."

* * *

Logan fished the key out of his pocket in a huff, the anger now back, because of the estimate of what it would cost to fix the car.

"It just doesn't seem like it should cost that much to fix a stupid motor." he repeated, trying to force the key into the lock the wrong way.

"Logan, stop, give me the key." Louise said, pushing his hands away and putting it in correctly. Logan barely noticed, he was still ranting. She pushed the door open and grabbed his hand, and only then did he stop.

"Let's worry about the car tomorrow. We're home safe now." she said, leading him into the apartment.

"It's no mansion, but it's home." he said, and this time he did get punched.

"Enough with the rich jokes." she said, scowling.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

His question was answered then when she pushed him backwards onto the couch, and jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"That's what I'm gonna do. Because it's literally the only way to shut you up."

"It's not the only way, but it sure worked."

"Logan, what do you think those fortunes meant?" she asked, randomly, and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Probably nothing. Maybe everything."

She lifted her head, giving him a weird look, and he laughed at her expression.

"Really, though, probably nothing. You know it's all a bunch of crap, those fortunes."

She sighed. "Yeah, probably. Okay, well, want to go to bed?"

"You're tired?"

"I didn't say we had to sleep right away."

* * *

She was asleep before him afterwards, her head on his chest, breathing deeply. He couldn't sleep yet, his mind was reeling from the day. The accident, the argument with her, the fortunes...he knew he could and should just worry about it all tomorrow, but he couldn't seem to let it go for now.

His musings were postponed a moment when Louise let out a little groan and muttered something in her sleep that sounded eerily like "_a journey soon begins..._"

An odd shiver went down his spine, but he shrugged it off. Logan kissed the top of her head, between her bunny ears, musings now postponed completely, and closed his eyes to sleep.

And sleep came quicker than he expected.


End file.
